Posguerra
by Bullfight30stm
Summary: Después de la 4ta guerra ninja, Minato sigue bajo el edo tensei y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Naruto pero los enemigos estan lejos de ser vencidos y Sasuke puede tomar un papel muy importante. Naruto fortalece los lazos con su padre, ademas de que es posible que un nuevo Hokage sea elegido.
1. Por fin todo termino

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio blablabla._**

* * *

**Capítulo I - Por fin todo termino**

_'Se acabo?'_

Escupí el sabor amargo de mi boca... seguramente era sangre. Todo a mi alrededor era borroso, veía gente corriendo, probablemente gritando, pero no escuchaba nada. Lo único que sabía era que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, me ha pasado las suficiente cantidad de veces como para saber que iba a ocurrir. Solo que esas ocasiones eran por agotamiento de chakra o por entrenamientos brutales... no por tener un agujero atravesándome de lado a lado en el tórax. Algunas personas se aproximaron a mi pero no distinguía sus facciones, sombras era todo lo que veía, mis latidos todo lo que escuchaba. Y después nada.

Mi único pensamiento al dejarme llevar por las sombras que me envolvían. '_Se acabo?'_

-PsG-

Mis ojos comenzaron a doler, trate de abrirlos pero no podía. ¿cuantos días debí estar inconsciente para que no pudiera abrir los ojos? Lo volví a intentar esta vez con éxito, no había nada o mas bien nadie, de nuevo estaba solo, el único sonido que estaba presente provenía del monitor cardíaco. Silencio. Silencio que fue callado por un llamado de su estómago. _'¿Donde estoy ?¿La guerra terminó?' _Es la única razón por la que estaría en un hospital y no en una tienda.

Recuerdos de la guerra me invadieron, la alianza shinobi, la llegada de los Hokages, por difícil que parezca la aún más impactante llegada de Sasuke!... Sasuke... Madara muerto... Obito como Jinchuriki del Juubi... Sasuke de nuevo.. y después nada.

Si estoy en un hospital, de que me perdí? Y por qué estoy... solo?

_'Me tengo que levantar, tengo que conseguir respuestas...'_

Tras varios intentos fallidos al final logre sentarme. Mis brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo, no quería ni pensar lo que batallaría en levantarme pero era algo que tenía que hacer, me tomo algo de tiempo pero me puse de pie.

Apoyandome en la cama y después en la pared llegue hasta la ventanilla que había en la habitación y vi algo que hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza... el monumento Hokage. -..K-ko-no-ha..- Mi voz apenas un susurro, y cada sílaba raspaba mi garganta dolorosamente, mi garganta estaba muy seca y me dio un ataque de tos al instante. Se me pasó y me calme, de verdad estaba muy emocionado por ver mi hogar después de tanto, y mi estomago me dio una idea de qué era lo primero que quería hacer. Mi estomago rugió por segunda vez mientras salía por la ventana en dirección a Ichiraku, era muy noche, esperaba que siguiera abierto.

-PsG-

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te hará daño...- Una voz femenina me trajo a la realidad mientras dormía despierto, mas bien era como estar muerto en vida, literalmente, pero la preocupación no me dejaba tranquilo, sentía que algo me faltaba y no me sentiría mejor hasta saber que _él_ estaba bien.

-En realidad no, después de todo estoy..

-¡Sé que lo estas!- Me interrumpió la recién llegada, se veía algo cansada aunque no era de extrañarse, ha estado al pendiente de mi hijo tanto como yo, je mi hijo, me llena de orgullo incluso pensarlo, las ojeras en sus ojos la hacían lucir más vieja de lo normal, si hablamos claro de los 20 años que aparenta. -créeme, lo sé... Minato. Es solo que..

-Lo sé.. y gracias por preocuparte, pero supongo que no hay nada que hacer.- Ni yo mismo sé a que me refería, si al hecho de que estoy vivo simplemente como producto de un jutsu, o por el hecho de que mi hijo había estado inconsciente por un largo periodo de tiempo, lo cual ya era preocupante sin mencionar que su vida seguía corriendo peligro. Esto solo hacía empeorar las cosas y no hacía nada por apaciguar el sentimiento de impotencia al ver a mi hijo... muriendo. Sentí que se me hizo un nudo por lo que me aclare la garganta. - Iré a verlo, solo una vez más por hoy, necesito verlo.- No reconocí mi propia voz, sonó tan débil e insegura, nunca antes me había pasado. Solo recibí un asentimiento por respuesta y no espere más. Entre al cuarto de Naruto.

-PsG-

_**Y ahí esta, el primer capítulo, espero que les guste la historia de verdad, y lo siento por los que leían LMDUP, voy a retomarla, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre, vacaciones al fin! jaja dejen reviews y haganme saber si les esta gustando, o si piensan que esta siendo muy aburrida o no se XD**_

_**Pronto subiré la continuación... Nos leemos!**_


	2. Ramen, ramen, ramen!

**Capítulo 2 - Ramen, ramen, ramen!**

Al fin conseguí llegar a Ichiraku, batalle mucho más de lo que creí y me sentía muy cansado y mareado, pero en cuanto el olor a ramen lleno mis sentidos supe que había valido la pena.

-¡Viejo Teuchi!- De verdad agradecía que mi voz hubiera vuelto.

-¿Na..?¡Naruto!- Supongo que el viejo se alegraba de verme ya que estaba sonriendo, aunque cuando NO lo hacía? como sea eso me alegro a mi también así que puse la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer a pesar de seguir algo adolorido. La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de el viejo y se tornó a una cara de preocupación -Chico me alegra verte... pero no deberías estar en el hospital? Todos están preocupados por ti, nunca había visto a un Hokage con tanta preocupación en la cara.

-Nah, Baachan exagera..!- Aunque la verdad tal vez, solo tal vez, debería volver después de comer ramen, me seguía sintiendo cansado y tenía un dolor de cabeza inmenso, pero no era cosa de otro mundo supongo.

-No me refería a Tsunade-sama..- Supongo que notó mi confusión ya que de inmediato se explicó -...muy rara vez se ve a Minato-sama salir de ese hospital y las veces que lo hace no esta realmente presente a lo que pasa fuera de su mundo.

No escuche nada después del Minato-sama, fue como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría... _'Yondaime..mi p-padre sigue aquí!' _El mareo volvió pero no me importo, mi padre estaba vivo! Bueno más bien simplemente seguía aquí, seguramente por ese jutsu, pero seguía funcionando! Podía hablar con él.. decirle lo que siempre quise decirle! Yo...

_**"Mocoso...!"**_...Esa voz.

_'¿...Kyuubi?'_

La oscuridad volvió y me deje llevar, creí haber escuchado a alguien llamándome, tal vez el viejo Teuchi o tal vez solo mi imaginación.. lo único que sabía por seguro era que debía volver por ese tazón de miso ramen!

-PsG-

Odiaba esto, tener que enfrentarme a mi recién adquirido temor. Era más que temor, casi una fobia. Esta habitación se ha vuelto eso una fobia pero también mi más grande anhelo. Odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia tanto que desearía ser un ninja medico solo para saber o encontrar alguna forma de sacarlo de ese estado. Naruto, la causa de mi desesperación... mi hijo.

Tenía miedo de girar esa perilla y mientras acercaba mi mano varios pensamientos rondaban mi mente, y que si ya despertó? y qué si no lo ha hecho? y qué si no lo hace.. jamás?

Tome un último respiro y gire la perilla, no estaba preparado para lo que vi, me congele, no podía moverme, hablar o si quiera pensar, me quede en donde estaba mientras trataba de entender que era lo que estaba mal con la imagen frente a mi. Las luces apagadas, aunque aún así entraba la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, la cuál noté estaba abierta. Se que había algo mal en esa habitación, algo que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Y fue cuando algo hizo clic en mi mente, no era que Naruto siguiera inconsciente o que hubiera despertado sino que no estaba... ¡Naruto no estaba!

-PsG-

_**Y si... lo sé algo corto, pero así se me hace mejor, podre subir más seguido de este modo y de verdad espero que les esté gustando, aunque solo llevo dos capítulos, sé que es muy pronto para eso XD**_

_**Pronto subiré continuación... Nos leemos!**_


	3. Al fin frente a frente

**Capítulo 3 - Al fin frente a frente**

Nunca había estado tan asustado como la noche anterior, claro si no contamos la noche del ataque del Kyuubi.. Primero caí en cuenta de que mi hijo no estaba en la habitación, esas son buenas noticias por qué significa que había despertado (si hubiera sido un intento de secuestro hubiera sentido el otro chakra y no percibí nada, bueno en todo caso tampoco noté en que momento Naruto había dejado la habitación...) y eso estaba bien, pero Naruto NO ESTABA, cualquier cosa le pudo pasar. Apenas pude reaccionar le dije a Tsunade y ella mandó ANBU en su búsqueda estaba por salir cuando ella me indico que esperara y eso hice, cuando el último de los ANBU dejo la habitación espere por una respuesta a tanto misterio pero en vez de eso suspiró y sus facciones se relajaron.

-Se parece mucho a ti ¿sabes?- Una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su rostro, y tenía la mirada lejana y desenfocada, le iba a preguntar si algo le pasaba pero continuo hablando - A ambos les gusta el ramen- soltó una risa al ver mi cara de confusión -se recupera muy rápido, ya te lo había mencionado, y no es la primera vez que se escapa ni será la última.- Y con eso abandonó la habitación. Al instante que se fue entendí a qué se refería y salí por la ventana en dirección al Ichiraku's ramen.

Al llegar a Ichiraku no vi que había sucedido, solo vi a mi hijo que caía inconsciente, grite su nombre y lo atrapé antes de que tocara el suelo. Me quede inmóvil por un momento al ver a Naruto extrañamente pálido y lo regresé al hospital.

Eso es básicamente lo que pasó, en este momento estaba viendo Konoha por la ventana abierta del hospital, dormí toda la noche aquí en la habitación de Naruto, bueno mas bien me 'quede' toda la noche en su habitación ya que no pude dormir, lo que se me hace raro ya que no creí que ocuparía dormir después de todo estoy... muerto y todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que en cualquier momento puedo simplemente desaparecer como sucedió con los demás Hokage, cada un de ellos desapareció ya sea por voluntad o por tiempo, Shodaime-sama por ejemplo quería ver como había cambiado la villa hasta ahora pero al parecer tenemos cierto límite, no duraron mucho después de la guerra, yo en cambio seguía aquí y al principio fue extraño pero después deje de pensar mucho sobe eso, en el consejo acordamos que podía ser por la mitad del chakra del kyuubi que había sellado en mi la noche de mi muerte... y ahora trato de aprovecha el regalo de kami-sama y pasar tiempo con mi hijo, bueno al menos eso planeo una vez se recupere de las heridas de guerra. Un pequeño sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, con un suspiro cerré la ventana y voltee la mirada a la mejor vista que había tenido en muchos, muchos días. Juro que hubiera llorado de alegría de no ser por los años de experiencia que me hicieron controlarme.

-PsG-

El Sol lastimaba mis ojos así que desperté, viendo un techo blanco _'..kuso! Volví al hospital y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo, esto esta mejorando..' _Mi estómago rugió recordándome que había tenido hambre la noche anterior y al mismo tiempo recordé los sucesos de esa misma noche. Tal vez estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no noté la presencia de alguien en la habitación hasta que escuche el sonido de la ventana cerrarse, volteé en esa dirección y fue cuando lo vi, mi padre estaba frente a mi, y si estaba sorprendido de verme o feliz, no lo demostró. Pero yo sentí como si mis ojos se inundaran de lagrimas, solo que no lloraría, no lo haría.

-PsG-


	4. Hay que ponernos serios

**Capítulo 4 - Hay que ponernos serios**

El silencio era un poco incomodo pero ninguno diría nada, no porque no quisieran hablarse, o porque no tuvieran nada que decir, mas bien tenían un millón de cosas de las que querían hablar, pero en ese momento fue como si supieran que podrían preguntarse lo que tenían en mente en cualquier otra ocasión, en este momento la sola presencia de el otro les era suficiente para sentirse tranquilos y saber que todo estaba bien. Minato estaba feliz, dentro de lo que cabe, su hijo despertó aunque le dolía verlo aún pálido, se estaba recuperando, Tsunade lo había revisado antes de dejarlo solo con él y le había dicho que pronto estaría como nuevo, eso era lo que esperaba, quería ver a su hijo bien y poder hablar de tantas cosas que no podía bajo estas circunstancias, además quería saber qué era lo que Naruto sabía sobre él, le habrán dicho ya que él es su hijo? o habrá funcionado el chakra que introdujo en el sello con la esperanza de poder hablar en un futuro? Eso solo le hizo pensar en Kushina, siempre pensaba en ella a decir verdad, y no es que tratara de evitarlo pero pensar en ella le resultaba en su mayoría doloroso, después de todo él murió y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en guerra y que su hijo en ese entonces de 16 años estaba al frente de batalla, claro sin contar todo el problema con el Uchiha. El punto era que para el mundo pudo haber pasado varios años desde el ataque del Kyuubi, pero para él la muerte de su amada era algo reciente y la herida todavía no sanaba.

Todo era diferente en la mente del no tan pequeño rubio, Naruto desde el primer instante que vio a Minato notó los extraños rasgos que mostraban que seguía bajo el edo-tensei y claro ¿qué esperaba? que de alguna forma hubiera resucitado? sabía que era una tontería, pero era una tontería que se daba el lujo de ilusionar, su padre vivo, con él, adiós maltratos, adiós abusos, adiós soledad. Todo había cambiado, es verdad, la gente ahora lo respetaba gracias al esfuerzo de años de demostrarles que él era alguien que valía la pena, que no se rendiría por nada hasta ganar reconocimiento, y si ser héroe de guerra no te da ese reconocimiento ¿qué lo haría? solo que claro él no se consideraba héroe de guerra ni pensaba que los demás lo hicieran, era demasiado noble para pensar de sí mismo de esa forma. Pero volviendo a su padre, se sentía triste en cierto modo porque sabía por experiencia que nada bueno podría salir de una técnica prohibida como lo es el edo-tensei, en cualquier momento su padre desaparecería así que algo le decía que no se hiciera ilusiones, que no se dejara llevar y se mantuviera al margen, no es como si supiera que otra cosa hacer... Naruto había vivido sin padres toda su vida; como Sasuke una vez le dijo, no sabía lo que era perder seres tan cercanos a ti, claro que después lo hizo al perder a Ero-sennin, al mismo Sasuke y otros más que perdieron su vida en la última guerra y antes de eso; Naruto no sabía lo que era tener padres, por lo que no sabía como se esperaba que actuase, por esa razón le incomodaba un poco la presencia del Yondaime, la vez que lo conoció en su mente era distinto, no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y era una visita seria ya que hablaron de las sospechas de éste, ahora era diferente, empezaban de cero y odiaba admitir que se sentía un poco intimidado por el Hokage.

Pasaron los minutos y al fin Minato puso fin al silencio.

-¿Cómo estás?- Su tono era serio pero había un mundo de preocupación en él, Naruto no lo notó.

-B-bie...¡Estoy muy bien dattebayo!- El grito solo mostrando su nerviosismo, Minato se dio cuanta de lo tenso que estaba el chico así que trato de pensar en alguna forma de aflojar un poco el ambiente.

-Escapaste anoche...- Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Naruto lo interrumpió

-Gomenasai! moría de hambre y la vieja no me dejaría salir si se lo pidiera así que tuve que salir pero solo sería un momento, pensaba volver rápido en cuanto me terminara el ramen y quería ver la aldea y...-Todo lo había dicho de una sola bocanada de aire lo que tomo un poco por sorpresa al Hokage pero pronto se apresuro a taparle la boca con una mano a lo que el menor se calló por la sorpresa y la velocidad con que Minato llegó a su lado.

-No estoy enfadado, Naruto- Era la primera vez que Yondaime le hablaba por su nombre y eso lo hizo sentir de una forma extraña ¿alegría? no podría decirlo, ademas por qué no estaría enfadado? todos siempre se enfadaban con él si hacía cosas de este tipo -Lo que iba a decir antes que me interrumpieras- le dirigió una mirada severa como diciendole que esperaba no volver a ser interrumpido, aflojo su mano y finalmente retiró una vez se aseguro de que Naruto diría nada más -era que me sorprendió el lugar que escogiste para ir justo de después de...-pensaba simplemente decir 'salir del hospital' pero supuso que era mejor que lo supiera, lo haría tarde o temprano -despertar... de un... coma.

_"Un coma"_ pensó Naruto _"yo estuve en coma...¿cómo es posible 'ttebayo? ni siquiera se me hizo que durmiera por tanto tiempo, tal vez es de esas ocasiones en que duran poco tiempo, he escuchado a baachan decir que podían durar semanas, días o hasta solo unas horas, eso debió pasar, estuve inconsciente por unos días, tal vez un solo par de semanas a lo mucho..." _

-¿C-cuánto tiempo estuve... fuera?- Por alguna razón temía por la respuesta. Estaba tan entretenido viendo fijamente sus manos, las cuales se movían con ansias, que no notó la cara de tristeza en el rosto de su padre. Le dolía mucho verlo así, era un sentimiento que entendía, quien no estaría preocupado por saber cuanto tiempo se había perdido? aún más si había sido en tiempos de guerra en los que no sabes si tus colegas están bien, o saber lo que ha pasado en última instancia. Odiaba tener que decírselo, pero alguien tenía qué, y si el golpe era directo sería mejor para los dos. Naruto escucharía la verdad como es, y él dejaría de atormentarse pensando en cuál podría ser la reacción de su hijo.

-Estuviste en coma por un año-

-PsG-

_**Y aquí está, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, y noté que no comenté el anterior xd en este cap quería que entendieran que la relación entre Minato y Naruto no será sencilla, se están conociendo apenas así que no se puede esperar que tengan una relación padre e hijo al instante, también está el problema de que Minato solo sigue 'vivo' por el chakra del kyuubi así que veremos si encuentran una solución. Y todavía no he mencionado mucho sobre los eventos que siguieron a la guerra pero los mencionare pronto, solo les daré un dato... Sasuke esta de vuelta. ¿A qué me refiero? Averiguenlo ustedes ;)**_

**_Díganme_**_** que les parece chicos, espero les esté gustando.**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	5. Recordando tiempos difíciles

**Capítulo 5 - Recordando tiempos difíciles**

-Estuviste en coma por un año- La sangre de sus venas se heló, la sola idea de estar ausente por unas semanas era escalofriante ahora un año entero era un completo horror.

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año y estaba seguro que habían pasado, todos deben haber pasado por muchas cosas y él no estuvo ahí para apoyarlos a recuperarse de la guerra, ni siquiera sabía que fue de sus amigos, que esperaba que estuvieran bien, un recuerdo de Neji le vino a la mente y lo único que pudo pensar era en que no quería enterarse de que algo así le hubiera sucedido a alguien más de su grupo de amigos, ya era demasiado doloroso recodar el sacrificio de Neji al salvarlo, y también recordó algunos sucesos de la guerra. Una vez Obito se volvió jinchuriki la guerra tomó un giro interesante, Obito se volvió realmente poderoso y se había perdido a sí mismo con tanto poder, Madara estaba furioso de que éste le hubiera arruinado sus planes y tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo vieron como una oportunidad, los Hokage lo distraían lo suficiente para atacar, sobretodo Shodaime que tuvo la oportunidad de una pelea frente a frente con su antiguo amigo, pero las ya conocidas desventajas de pelear con alguien bajo el edo-tensei se hicieron notables ya que no importaba los ataques, ambos contrincantes seguían ilesos, eso no significaba que su chakra fuera eterno, en un momento pareció que podrían sellarlo pero fue un error, después Sasuke y Naruto continuaron atacándolo, muchos pensaban que su trabajo de equipo era perfecto ya que parecía como si supieran que ataque el otro planeaba usar, y además de no haberse visto por mucho tiempo su sincronía era casi monstruosa e irreal. La alianza shinobi también fue de gran ayuda. Sumando la fuerza de todos lograron una gran distracción que les dio la oportunidad a los dos chicos de dar el golpe final. El sello no funcionaba con él por una razón que desconocían pero después de ese golpe no pudo recobrarse y se desvaneció por completo.

Esto dio un nuevo aire a la guerra, Obito parecía que estaba teniendo una pelea interna y los Hokages se acercaron para encargarse de él, mientras tanto Naruto, que ya había perdido su modo bijuu, y Sasuke tenían una discusión, tal vez no era el momento indicado pero era necesario aclarar algunas cosas. A Naruto no le pareció bien que Sasuke siguiera pensando en vengarse y ahora parecía que quería acabar con todos los Bijuus, y todos saben que la única forma en la que se entienden estos chicos es con una pelea, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hacia el otro con espada y kunai en la mano, la espada en manos del moreno y el kunai perteneciendo al rubio, sus armas hicieron contacto y ambos saltaron hacia atrás para recobrarse de la fuerza del impacto y volvieron, de un momento a otro dejaron las armas y comenzaron con ninjutsu, casi no tenían expectadores ya que Killer Bee y otros shinobi fueron a ayudar (que realmente solo estaban en el camino) a los Hokages, pero los que estuvieron viendo su pelea podrían decir que era como practicar con un kage bunshin, hay una razón por la que practicar con uno no es muy aconsejable ya que estas peleando contigo mismo y no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que tú así que no hay punto, siempre sabes donde atacaras o cómo, todos aquellos que veían la pelea podrían jurar que era como si practicaran consigo mismos, era como si ya sabían como defenderse y atacar y en qué momento.

De un instante a otro Naruto activo el modo sennin (había dejado un clon disfrazado de piedra) y Sasuke su mangekyō sharingan, hasta que en un punto Naruto quiso finalizar la pelea de una buena vez y se preparo con un rasengan, Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando el rubio y preparo su Chidori, ambos se encontraban a una distancia considerable, el tiempo se detuvo para el mundo y todo se centro a este momento ta épico, sería la tercera vez que se encuentran en esta situación, la primera vez Naruto perdió miserablemente y perdió a su amigo, la segunda vez se podría llamar un empate, esta vez tenía que ser diferente, Naruto lo sabía, debía lograr ponerle un alto a los deseos de venganza que invadían la mente de su hermano... todo pensamiento cesó en el momento en que los chicos comenzaron a avanzar dirigiendose hacia su contrincante, uno con una mirada de enfado y odio, el otro con esperanza y tristeza, pero una gran determinación, aunque se les hizo eterno no duraron más de dos segundos en llegar al otro y entonces nada. Se encontraban en pleno campo de guerra pero para ellos todo desapareció y se encontraban en un mundo inalcanzable para cualquier otra persona. Comenzaron a hablar pero algo sucedió, comenzaron a ver sus vidas invertidas, Sasuke se vio como un pequeño odiado por la aldea que no tenía un lugar a donde ir y sentirse seguro, ni su casa (que en realidad era el apartamento donde vivía Naruto) era segura ya que parecían encontrarlo, "demonio" "mocoso" "mereces morir" "no siempre podrás escapar" "algún día no tendrás a donde huir" eran unas de las cosas que más escuchaba, para el chico era demasiado, _"¿cómo es que él lo aguanta? nunca lo vi con otra expresión que no fuera una sonrisa en la cara y aún así sabía que sufría, pero... esto"_ no entendía como el otro chico podía enfrentar este odio con la frente en alto y una nueva admiración nació. Para Naruto fue distinto, tuvo que ver como Itachi mataba a cada miembro de su familia (aunque no era su familia se sentía como si lo fuera) y aunque sabía que todo era un acto de Itachi eso no le quitaba lo jodidamente escalofriante de la escena, también sintió de primera mano lo que fue matar a su propio hermano, y el dolor al enterarse de que en realidad lo que él siempre había querido era proteger a su pequeño hermano. Al cabo de lo que parecieron varias horas regresaron al mismo punto y se vieron fijamente, ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro pero si lo que ellos pensaban, y veían al otro con nuevos ojos y mas entendimiento, conocían al otro más de lo que se podría soñar a conocer a alguien más. Al final ambos se dieron una última mirada, uno con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia y el otro con una sonrisa zorruna, y desaparecieron.

En el campo de batalla todo fue muy rápido, la colisión entre los dos chicos fue estrepitosa, el ataque causo que un cráter se formara bajo sus pies y después fueron disparados hacia lados opuestos. Tardaron un poco en recobrarse y cuando dejaron de estar aturdidos se levantaron con una nueva luz en sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos que eran antes del ataque, nadie lo entendía pero ese era el punto, ellos sí.

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y él, después siguió Obito. Cuando se dirigieron hacia donde se estaba llevando acabo la batalla entre Hokages y el jinchuriki del juubi todo era un caos, era distinto a como era pelear con el juubi en su forma bestia ya que no tenía un control pero ahora Obito centraba energía en un solo ataque a la vez lo que hacía estos ataques más fuertes y dañinos. Se dieron cuenta de que llegaron todos los Kages incluyendo a Baachan, incluso Orochimaru estaba ahí. Naruto ya había reunido suficiente chakra para volver a utilizar el modo bijuu y Sasuke otra vez estaba ahí para ayudarle, era casi imposible acertar un golpe y si lograban atinar uno no era ni de cerca de la misma magnitud que los de Obito, los Hokages sabían que no podían hacer nada, la alianza shinobi sabía que no podían hacer nada, pero Naruto no se rindió jamás (aunque estuvo muy cerca de creerlo él también). Lo siguiente que supo es que Obito estaba preparando una pequeña (no significa que menos dañina) bijuu dama él no podía dejar que Obito iriera a alguien de la alianza así que se apresuro en hacer su bijuu dama rasengan y corrió en dirección al otro jinchuriki, todo ocurrió muy rápido, su bijuu dama rasengan dio en el blanco, pero el ataque de Obito le dio de lleno a él también... atravesándole el tórax.

_'Se acabo?'_

Escupí el sabor amargo de mi boca... seguramente era sangre. Todo a mi alrededor era borroso, veía gente corriendo, probablemente gritando, pero no escuchaba nada. Lo único que sabía era que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, me ha pasado las suficiente cantidad de veces como para saber que iba a ocurrir. Solo que esas ocasiones eran por agotamiento de chakra o por entrenamientos brutales... no por tener un agujero atravesándome de lado a lado en el tórax. Algunas personas se aproximaron a mi pero no distinguía sus facciones, sombras era todo lo que veía, mis latidos todo lo que escuchaba. Y después nada.

Mi único pensamiento al dejarme llevar por las sombras que me envolvían. '_Se acabo?'_

Esos eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de la guerra antes de caer inconsciente y ahora enterarse de que hace un año de todo eso lo hacía sentir verdaderamente enfermo. _"¿Qué pasó con Obito?¿Sasuke se habrá ido de nuevo?¿Todos estarán bien?¿Por qué no he visto a nadie más que Yondaime?Bueno él es casi inmortal pero, ¿qué pasa si todos los demás estan...? NO PIENSES EN ESO, BAKA!"_ Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntárselo todo a la persona que tenía enfrente pero al parecer su estómago tenía otros planes, debía haberse visto realmente mal si Yondaime leyó su pensamiento... de un momento a otro le tendió el bote de basura y vomito, lo que era raro ya que no había comido nada, pero si había algo seguramente estaba en ese bote ahora.

-PsG-

_**Listo! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Este capítulo era muy necesario, ya en otra ocasión tendrán más de su amado Minato, pero ahora tienen que aceptar que era necesario saber que pasó, y qué les pareció? Esta vez me supere wuajaja es el cap más largo que he hecho. Espero que se entendiera bien jaja no soy muy buena escribiendo peleas como podran notar, pero lo intenté! Y este es como un capítulo de despedida, no que ya no vaya a escribir! solo que me voy de vacaciones, pero en cuanto vuelva seguiré con la historia, promesa ;)**_

_Kibo no hana:** Que bueno que te gustó y si la estoy actualizando seguido!**_

_**Chicos hasta la próxima, nos leemos!**_


	6. Para eso están los amigos

**Capítulo 6 - Para eso están los amigos**

Minato le paso un vaso de agua con el que se enjuagó la boca y después un segundo vaso para pasarse el sabor amargo. El cuarto estaba preocupado de que el menor estuviera pasando por una crisis o algo parecido.

-¿Tal vez lo mejor es que te deje descansar? No lo sé, asimilarlo...-

-NO!- Se apresuro a decir el menor- heh, lo siento.. pero, ya descansé lo suficiente, quiero saber..

-¿..Lo que pasó después de que quedaras inconsciente?- Enserio nunca iba a haber una conversación en la que no se interrumpan entre sí? Naruto solo asintió a la pregunta. Pero Minato no podía simplemente decirle todo lo que sucedió viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, tal vez después en otras circunstancias. -Creo que es muy apresurado, necesitas descansar...

-ESTUVE DURMIENDO POR UN AÑO, MALDICIÓN! QUE ES DESCANSAR PARA TI 'TTEBAYO?!- En ese momento se olvido de con quien hablaba. ¿Y qué si era el cuarto? Quería saber si sus amigos estaban bien! era mucho pedir?

-'Dormir' no es lo mismo que estar en coma. - Yondaime hablaba con una voz mortalmente seria la cual le provoco un ligero escalofrío a Naruto, aún así nadie le impediría saber que paso con sus amigos, con su _familia_. Pero también sabía que nunca llegaría a ningún lado si no se tranquilizaba, Minato tenía la pinta de ser igual de testarudo que él, así que intentó algo nuevo.

-Solo quiero saber que mis amigos están... bien.- Hizo que su voz se oyera lo mas lastimera y triste posible, y al parecer hizo efecto ya que la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente desapareció así de rápido. Minato suspiró y se tranquilizó antes de continuar, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir se vio interrumpido al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta a lo que Naruto maldijo por lo bajo.

Después de indicar que podían pasar Tsunade entró por la puerta, lucía furiosa una vez vio al menor consciente, fue caminando hacia el chico con mirada asesina, por más que Minato quisiera proteger a su hijo no lo pensaba dos veces al saber que meterse en el camino de una Tsunade furiosa era terreno peligroso y tampoco evito que ésta le diera a su hijo, el cuál había olvidado su anterior discusión y lo veía con cara de súplica, uno de sus famosos golpes.

-ITAI! Tsunade-baachan! ¿Por qué fue eso dattebayo?!-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no escapes del hospital?! Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, BAKA!- Con esto le dio un segundo golpe. Minato y Shizune(que acababa de entrar) veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime)

-Baachan, eres muy cruel dattebayo.- Lo dijo mientras lloraba y se sobaba en donde había sido golpeado por la rubia.

-Solo vine para ver como seguías- Se aproximó y revisó sus puntos vitales, al parecer todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad- Todavía no te daré de alta ya que quiero ver como pasas la noche... -al notar que Naruto abrio la boca para reclamar le volvió a dar otro golpe y continuo- Cállate! Si amaneces bien voy a considerar darte de alta. Por cierto, chico, tienes visita- Al escuchar esto último las lagrimas en Naruto parecían regresar a sus ojos y su cara se transformó a una sonrisa, de nuevo olvidando los sucesos previos. -Tus amigos se enteraron de que despertaste y no dejaron de molestar hasta que accedí a dejarlos pasar, pero...

-Qué esperas Baachan? Hazlos pasar!- Tsunade fingió fastidio aunque por dentro estaba muy feliz de ver al rubio despierto de nuevo además de que siempre le alegraba que el menor la llamara de ese modo.

-Hai, hai... Por Kami-sama! A veces eres muy irritante.- Por dentro estaba sonriendo. Mientras tanto le hizo una señal a su ayudante para que fuera por los jóvenes ninja, momentos después regresó Shizune con lo que parecía ser un buen grupo de personas, se hizo a un lado después de pedir permiso para pasar y dejo entrar a los visitantes.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando y fue reconociendo de una en una todas las caras conocidas, el equipo Gai y los famosos rookie 9 con sus respectivos sensei, a Naruto le alegraba ver a sus amigos pero no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de tres de ellos, Neji que trágicamente había muerto en guerra por defenderlo, pero las otras dos personas fueron quienes le preocuparon. No quería entristecer a todos recordandoles algo malo... pero necesitaba saber... al diablo! Nunca había pensado en las consecuencias y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora!

-..Hinata-chan...?-

-PsG-

**_Sip, estoy de vuelta. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, y pobre de las personas que ya regresaron a su rutina diaria como yo jaja_**

**_Lo malo de eso es que cada vez tendré menos tiempo libre, pero no dejaré que eso me impida seguir esta historia, les prometo que seguiré actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible :) Aún así quierooo saber que les esta pareciendo así que no duden en dejar reviews, es más divertido escribir cuando se demuestra que hay interés y sé que muchos me entienden. Y gracias _**_Lee Ab Ko__i_**_! Esa es mi meta y espero que te siga gustando ;)_**

**_Gracias a los que están al pendiente de éste fic, nos leemos!_**


	7. Rookies

**Cápitulo 7 - Rookies**

Minato estaba feliz, la habitación se fue llenando solo demostrando que tan importante era su hijo para todas estas personas, y viendo las expresiones de alivio que la mayoría tenía supo que se preocupaban por el bienestar de Naruto y eso era más de lo que podía pedir, querían a su hijo lo que significaba que no estaba solo. Claro toda esa felicidad se fue al inodoro cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su propio hijo, no es que no le alegrara la visita ya que sus ojos decían felicidad, pero tenían una luz de ansia y miedo. Todos los demás visitantes debieron haberlo notado ya que el silencio se volvió tenso, nadie sabía que hacer.

-..Hinata-chan...?- Y ahí estaba la razón de su temor, ahora lo entendía, sus últimos recuerdos son de una guerra y al notar la ausencia de amigos lo primero que debió cruzar su mente no pudo ser nada bueno. Sus amigos, a diferencia de él, parecían no entender a lo que se refería, hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó, al parecer siguiendo el pensamiento del jinchuriki y se apresuró a decir.

-Mendokusai...- Dijo por lo bajo antes de aclararse la garganta y decir en voz alta- No es lo que piensas... baka. Ella esta bien, los Hyuga siendo problemáticos están eligiendo nueva cabeza del clan y...- Tenía planeado decirle lo que ocurría pero aunque fuera un tema delicado seguía siendo un chisme, y había una persona en especial a la que le gustaba ser portadora de este tipo de noticias.

-¡Quieren hacer a Hinata la cabeza del clan Hyuga! no es genial?!- A todos los presentes les caía una gota por la frente (estilo anime) menos a cierto rubio que se encontraba más que feliz de enterarse de que una de las dos personas que le estaban preocupando estaba bien.

-Por mi parte ya terminé de revisarte, supongo que sabes lo que te pasará si vuelves a salir sin mi permiso..- Lo último lo dijo con un tono amenazador que le puso el pelo de punta a todo el que escuchó a la Hokage.

-Yo también me retiro- Dijo el cuarto, lo que causó cierta decepción en el joven jinchuriki, tenía muchas ganas de que terminaran aquella pequeña conversación que tenían sobre qué había sucedido en la guerra, pero supuso que tendría mucho tiempo para eso y ahora quería estar con sus amigos.

Los dos rubios salieron de la habitación y cierta comodidad se formo entre los presentes (no que no confiaran en los Hokage para hablar libremente, pero esto era más privado y cómodo que hablar con sus superiores) en cuanto la puerta se cerró algo pasó, Naruto solo pudo ver un reflejo rosa antes de notar que estaba siendo abrazado.

-PsG-

-Sakura-chan..?- Tenía los ojos abiertos, claramente no esperaba este tipo de respuesta, al ver hacia los demás notó que todos tenían diferentes expresiones que pasaban de alivio a alegría. Todos se mostraban felices por verlo y eso le causo un sentimiento cálido en el corazón, amaba a esta gente, su gente, estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta con sus seres queridos. Ese sentimiento solo lo había sentido cuando se enteró, cuando descubrió quienes eran sus padres y que ellos lo amaban. Se relajo en los brazos de la pelirrosa y sonrió de una forma afectiva hacia ella. Claro después de un momento se comenzó a sentir un poco incómodo -Sakura-chan, no me dejas respirar dattebayo- y rió de forma nerviosa.

La pelirrosa se apartó notando lo que había estado haciendo, se ruborizo y se disculpo. Esto relajo un poco el ambiente y la mayoría comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, después todos simplemente rieron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Habían perdido personas cercanas, y al ver al rubio en una cama de hospital luchado por su vida sin poder hacer nada, aun cuando ese mismo rubio los había salvado en un sin fin de ocasiones, los hacía sentirse impotentes e inútiles, no sabían si lo lograría y todos habían estado viviendo con el miedo de perder a alguien más, por esto es que al enterarse de que estaba despierto les traía una paz que había estado olvidada.

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos alegra tenerte de vuelta- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kakashi quien estaba sonriendo, siendo su ojo la única señal de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Yosh! Naruto-kun, tus llamas de la juventud brillan más que nunca!- Dijeron Lee y Gai al mismo tiempo y con estrellas en los ojos, mientras tanto los demás veían la escena sudando la gota.

Después de esto Naruto les pregunto que había pasado en el año que estuvo inconsciente y uno a uno le fueron contando algunos detalles que habían cambiado, los que más lo impactaron fue que Ino y Shikamaru tomaron la cabeza de sus respectivos clanes tras la muerte de sus padres, hablar de esto siempre era incomodo pera aún así hablaban con la frente en alto ya que no dejarían que los demás pensaran que eran unos niños que no podían tomar el lugar de sus padres sino que estaban orgullosos y trabajarían duro por hacerlo. Claro eso no evito que no hubieran intercambiado unas lagrimas tras la mención de sus padres y la falta que le hacía Neji al equipo Gai, a nadie le importó el hecho de que un ninja no debe derramar ni una lagrima, reprimir sus sentimientos sería una falta de respeto para los caídos en guerra y era una forma de demostrar que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, Neji y todos seguirían en sus pensamientos y su corazón hasta el final.

No mencionaron la guerra, cada que él preguntaba le cambiaban la conversación o le decían que Tsunade les había prohibido hablar más de la cuenta hasta que no supiera si ya estaba mejor. Naruto notó que tampoco hablaban de Sasuke... él era la otra persona que lo tenía preocupado, lo último que supo es que había llegado a cierto entendimiento con el chico y ahora no sabía ni siquiera si seguía en la villa. Pero lo tuvo que dejar pasar por esta vez ya que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Shizune pasó y les dijo que ya había terminado la hora de visita y que el rubio tenía que descansar, nadie se había dado cuenta de la hora y un poco reluctantes abandonaron la habitación prometiendo que lo vendrían a visitarlo en cuanto pudieran.

Naruto terminó de despedirse de cada uno y tristemente vio como todos fueron abandonando la habitación hasta que volvió a quedarse solo.

Se recostó viendo hacia el techo del hospital, pensando en todo lo que le habían contado sus amigos, le entristecía saber que no los pudo acompañar en la ceremonia dedicada a los caídos en guerra. Le dolía no haber estado ahí para ellos pero supuso que estar moribundo en una cama de hospital por un año entero era suficiente escusa. Y su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al misterio de Sasuke, el chico estaba desaparecido, o eso parecía, no lo había visto por lo que supuso que tal vez abandonó la aldea, esperaba que fuera eso y no que hubiera muerto también.

**-Mocoso...-**

Al escuchar esa voz sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y de pronto ya no estaba en la cama del hospital, sino en unas alcantarillas que reconoció de inmediato, lo sabía, estaba en su mente. Levanto la mirada hacia donde una vez había estado la jaula que mantenía a Kyubi preso.

-...Kurama-

-PsG-

_**Yaaa, lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir este cap, con eso de que ya estoy de vuelta en clases y que tuve un pequeño bloqueo... en fin ya estoy de vuelta, solo les pido paciencia ;) y respondiendo a sus preguntas: Si, Naruto ya sabe que Minato es su papá, se lo dijo en la batalla contra Pain, me estoy basando en el manga, pero sólo era parte del chakra de Minato, no en sí su alma o algo por el estilo así que no recuerda haber visitado a Naruto y mucho menos decirle quien es él (su padre). Naruto no sabe como aproximarse a Minato, y Minato no sabe como decirle a Naruto que es su padre si que éste lo termine odiando por meter al Kyubi dentro de él (pero Naruto y lo sabe y aún asi lo ve como a su héroe) no se si me explico XD Bien como sea espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, y no se aburran ya pronto saldra del hospital jaja, por cierto quiero que me digan como les gusta más? al principió escribía todo según el punto de vista de cada uno pero se me hace más dinámico de éste modo, que piensan ustedes? Después de todo es para ustedes que escribo este fic XD**_

_**Si tienen más dudas dejenme un review ;) **_

_**Actualizare pronto, nos leemos!**_

_**PD: Lo que pasa con Sasuke todavía será un secreto, pero se revelará pronto...**_


	8. Disfrútalo

**Capítulo 8- Disfrútalo**

-Kurama...?- Estaba algo vacilante, había algo raro y diferente en ese lugar pero no podía decir qué era- Kurama!- Se alegraba mucho de ver a su amigo y por alguna razón no había podido entrar a su mente hasta ahora.

**-Mocoso... hasta que te apareces!-** Gruñó el Kyubi.

-No fue mi culpa dattebayo!- Dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

**-Lo sé..-**

-Cómo que lo sabes?¿Qué sabes?-

**-A eso iba! Déjame terminar mocoso!-**

-Gomen, gomen..- Se rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza.

**-... Bien. Lo que quería decir es que sé por qué no habías podido venir..-**

-Deja los rodeos y dime de una vez dattebayo!

-**Kuso! MOCOSO! Callate!- **Al parecer Naruto por fin entendió que no avanzarían si no dejaba al kitsune seguir sin interrupciones. -**Estabas cansado, supongo que debes entenderlo, ya sabes que eres todo menos normal y la razón por la que estuviste tanto tiempo en coma no fue por tu herida, ni por agotamiento de chakra aunque ambas contribuyeron en gran parte, el problema es que te sometiste a demasiado estrés espiritual al tratar con todos los bijuus y después tratar de controlar mi chakra y mezclarlo con el tuyo. El hacer eso no solo requiere fuerza física, sino de voluntad y espiritual, ya es bastante sorprendente que hayas durado durante toda la guerra...-**

**-**No toda la guerra...- Estaba muy callado tratando de comprender lo que kurama le decía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ese momento de debilidad al caer inconsciente y abandonar a sus camaradas.

**-BAKA! No pienses de esa forma, joder!-** El estar tanto tiempo con Naruto (TODA SU VIDA) le dio la habilidad de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos en ocasiones (eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía sorprendiéndolo) y se dio cuenta de que cayó en una ligera depresión por lo que le fue fácil adivinar que el rubio se culpaba por caer inconsciente-** No eres culpable de nada! Y no es como si hubieras querido salir herido al propósito para no ayudar, nadie te culpa.. además la guerra terminó casi tan pronto como caíste...-**

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

**"****_Nunca dejara de interrumpirme... para qué me esfuerzo?"_** gruñó y simplemente lo ignoró -** En el momento en que tocaste el suelo también lo hizo Obito.. no lo venciste, no te apresures. Pero si lo debilitaste lo suficiente como para que decidiera retirarse, en este año no ha intentado nada así que no tengo idea como se encontrará... y si te preguntas cómo lo sé es por que puedo sentir a los demás bijuu lo que significa que también puedo sentirlo a él. Esto puede ser tanto bueno como malo, bueno porque la alianza shinobi ha tenido tiempo para tratar de recuperarse aunque no completamente, malo porque esto también funciona viceversa... sí ya lo entiendes-** Dijo una vez que vió el entendimiento en la cara de su jinchuriki- **Obito también ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse, y lo que es peor, de acostumbrarse al juubi y tal vez empezar a controlarlo. Aunque eso requiere algo de tiempo, el juubi 'se supone' es el más poderoso...-**

-'Se supone'?- preguntó con una sonrisa de burla.

**-Callate! Como decía, entre más poder más tiempo necesitará para adaptarse a éste. Aprovecha ese tiempo para hacerte más fuerte también!**

-¿Cómo? Baachan ni siquiera me deja salir del hospital!-

**-Lo hará pronto, tu Hokage sabe que eres un caso especial así que no ocupas reposar por mucho tiempo y también sabe de la situación en la que el mundo shinobi se encuentra, no puede postergar tu entrenamiento ni un poco más.**

-Entiendo...- Estaba a punto de regresar a la realidad cuando algo le vino a la mente.- Etto... Kurama?...mi...mi papá...-

**-Chico-** le dio cierta satisfacción interrumpirlo de vuelta** -solo te puedo decir una palabra respecto a él...Disfrútalo.-**

Kurama lo corrió de su mente y regreso a la cama de hospital. Aunque no lo aceptará estaba agradecido con el kitsune ya que en momentos así lo hacía pensar con claridad y le daba cierta tranquilidad el tener el apoyo de su bijuu. Se acomodo para dormir nuevamente, cuando despertara lo primero que haría sería convencer a Tsunade que lo deje salir, sino tendría que volver a escaparse pero no pensaba desperdiciar ni un momento más. Con la mente resuelta se dispuso a dormir.

-PsG-

-Naruto... soy tu padre!- "_No, suena muy guerra de las galaxias... espera, qué es eso?"_ Se encogió de hombros- Aún más importante cómo se lo digo..? Kuso, espero que nadie me escuche hablando sólo o pensaran que me volví senil... YA SÉ! Esperaré una misión de vida o muerte y después de salvarlo él pensará que soy cool y se lo diré...- Una ligera depresión lo invadió... otra vez- Mejor simplemente dejo que fluya, cuando esté frente a él diré lo que me venga a la mente... sino bien le puedo pedir a Tsunade-san que me ayude con la misión.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras?- Tsunade se apareció atrás de él, Minato soltó un brinco y miró con terror a Tsunade- No escuché mada- Minato se relajó un poco- ...O al menos puedo fingir que no lo hice si así lo deseas- dijo la rubia mientras reía por lo bajo, al escuchar ésto Minato hizo una mueca.

-Tsunade-san..- su humor se fue y su expresión se volvió seria, la rubia notó esto y también cambió su expresión dejando las bromas a un lado, aunque ya sabía que había solo un tema que lo pondría así de serio en estos momentos, era...-¿Cuándo darás de alta a Naruto?- Tsunade se rió por dentro al haber acertado y la verdad es que ya había estado pensando en eso..

-Esta noche podrá pasarla aquí pero después de hoy es libre.

-¿Y qué pasará con él?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero decir, Obito sigue ahí afuera...

-Creo que en vez de preguntarme que haré, me deberías decir de una vez lo que piensas decirme que haga.- Levantó una ceja en modo de desafío.

-Geez! esta bien me atrapaste, solo quería 'pedirte' un favor.

-De qué se trata?- Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-...-

-PsG-

Naruto despertó muy agitado y sudando de una pesadilla, seguía oscuro afuera y todavía faltaba para que el Sol volviera a salir- No creo que a Baachan se le ocurra visitarme a esta hora, y NO pienso esperar a que amanezca! de todas formas no creo poder volver a dormir así que... ICHIRAKU!-

Naruto se comenzó a sentar y fue cuando vio una sombra más en la habitación, para ser más exactos, en la silla a un lado de su cama. Era el Yondaime. Estaba dormido, no se veía nada cómodo pero se veía en paz y muy tranquilo.

"_¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? No es como que me moleste pero... ahora que lo pienso nunca había visto que alguien se quedara a cuidarme. ¿Esto es lo que significa un.. padre?" _Se volvió a acostar "_No creo que Ichiraku esté abierto a esta hora, además no tengo tanta hambre... y no quiero que Baachan se vuelva a enojar conmigo por salirme.." _Ya no pudo pensar en más escusas por las cuales quedarse. **Disfrútalo. **La voz de Kyubi resonó en su cabeza. Sonrió y se acomodo de nuevo en la cama "_¿A quién engaño? Además será solo por esta noche"_ pensó con algo de tristeza y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños. No volvió a tener una pesadilla esa noche.

-PsG-

_**No me maten! Lo siento por tardarme tanto! Es difícil ok? Tengo exámenes y mi facu me explota! Medicina no es una carrera nada fácil. Pero hago lo que puedo, y se supone que debería estar preparando una clase en vez de escribir fics jajaja pero bah! Todo por ustedes mis queridos lectores... Por cierto estoy triste por que escuché que suspendieron las grabaciones de la segunda pelicula de cazadores de sombras! Para los que no sabían soy super FAN de la saga... bueno nada de lo anterior tiene nada que ver con éste fic y es lo que les importa así que me lo ahorraré...**_

_**Para los fans de Sasuke: Tranquilos! Su querido Uchiha esta por hacer su aparición, de hecho sigo pensando un modo güey de incluirlo pero ya sé que pasará con él así que no me traten de dar ideas porque lamentablemente no los escucharé... así que sólo tengo una palabra que decirles... PRONTO!**_

_**También me he dado cuenta de que no he puesto mucho a Kakashi! y quiero decir DIOS es mi personaje FAVORITO cómo es que no lo he puesto, para todas las amantes del peliplateado quiero que sepan que tambien tengo cosas planeadas para él, y momentos tiernos alumno-sensei con minato, pero de eso no prometo nada... Bien esto ya se alargó demasiado.**_

_**Espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento, diganme lo que creen de la historia hasta ahora o si tienen dudas como muchos de ustedes hasta ahora han tenido, y enserio voy a tratar de dedicarle mas tiempo y no dejar pasar mucho antes de actualizar. Por cierto al leer otros fics he descubierto otra cosa... AMO A OBITO! Es una pena que en esta historia sea visto como villano, pero mi siguiente fic sera de él y para él, es una promesa que me hice jajaja**_

_**Por cierto, a quien le da curiosidad de cuál es el favor que Minato le pidió a Tsunade? Qué hará Naruto una vez salga del hospital? **__**Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto? **__**Comerá en Ichiraku's el próximo capítulo? (a quien engaño? todos saben que SÍ) **_

_**ENCUESTA: Quién vota por qué el nuevo atuendo de Obito sea... NADA?**_

_**Okey lo siento, deje salir mi lado pervertido...**_

_**Bueno ahora sí me voy! :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	9. Libre!

**Capítulo 9 - Libre!**

Tsunade entró ha primera hora en la mañana a la habitación de Naruto, encontrándose con una vista conmovedora

-Que bueno que siempre traigo una cámara para momentos así.. - Delante de ella se encontraban dos rubios durmiendo muy pacíficos, ambos estaban sonriendo, uno estaba acostado y el otro sentado en la silla inclinado y recargándose en la cama, sus manos se habían enlazado. Se veían muy tranquilos así que la rubia quiso dejarlos estar y se marchó.

El sonido de la puerta cerrar despertó a Minato, se enderezó y entonces su vista cayó en su mano la cual estaba enlazada con la de su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Pero al final tuvo que quitarla, con el movimiento despertando a Naruto.

-¿Quién..?- Naruto seguía medio dormido así que tardó un poco en enfocar su vista. Había dormido muy bien, después de todo ahora no tuvo pesadillas.

-Gomen... te desperté.- Sus ojos se enfocaron en una persona y recuerdos de la noche lo inundaron lo que le causó un ligero sonrojo.

-Yon-yondaime!- Se sentía tonto por actuar tan exaltado, se sintió peor cuando el otro rubio soltó una risilla.

-Si, soy yo- Volvió el silencio mientras Naruto recordaba la última vez que hablaron, había sido muy brusco con Minato y quiso disculparse.

-Etto.. yo.. el otro día..-

-No importa, sé lo que quieres decir pero yo tampoco tenía derecho de decirte que podías o no saber, después de todo son tus amigos y entiendo tu preocupación.-

-Es solo que..-

-Naruto, todo esta bien- Sonrió como para darle ánimo, una sonrisa zorruna muy parecida a la suya lo que le dió un ligero escalofrío pero después pensó, después de todo, son padre e hijo. Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa propia.

-Etto... Yondaime..?-

-Puedes decirme Minato si quieres.- Le dijo con otra sonrisa, así se veía por fuera pero su inner-Minato estaba sufriendo _"Deberías decirme papá!"_ Y lloraba al estilo anime.

-Yondaime,- Minato suspiró y se rindió, si algo le habían dicho es que Naruto es muy testarudo con los nombres y con todo!_"No puedo simplemente decirle por su nombre! Quiero decir .IDOLO! Hasta para eso debe haber respeto, sin mencionar que es mi padre, debería decirle otou-chan? No sé como lo tomaría, qué tal si no quiere que le llame de ese modo? Después de todo me pidió exclusivamente que le dijera por su nombre... es muy complicado dattebayo!"_ -sabes cuando podré salir del hospital? No voy a aguantar ni un día más aquí 'ttebayo!

-De hecho te tengo muy buenas noticias!- _"'ttebayo?"_ sintió algo cálido al escuchar a su hijo decir su tic verbal "_Kushina, nuestro hijo se parece mucho a ti."_

-¿Qué cosa?! Dime de una vez dattebayo!-

-Tsunade-san te ha dado de alta.

-...- Minato contó _"3, 2, 1.." -_..YATTA!

Ahora no pudo aguantarse y no se molesto en ocultar su risa. Naruto se hizo el ofendido e hizo pucheros pero la risa del Yondaime lo contagió y pronto los dos se encontraron riendo.

-PsG-

Mientras tanto Ninjas de todos lados empezaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro y más cadáveres de lo que se piensa eran (o fueron alguna vez) 'humanos' son encontrados, abandonados.

-PsG-

-Ne, Yondaime..-

-hm?- Ya había pasado un rato desde que dejaron de reír y Naruto al parecer gracias a ello tomo la confianza que necesitaba y empezó a hablar con Minato como si lo conociera de toda la vida, todo a lo cual Minato demostraba verdadero interés por lo que Naruto le contaba mas y mas de sus aventuras en el equipo 7, antes de que Sasuke los dejara, en realidad no había mencionado la traición de Sasuke ni su búsqueda de poder. También evitaba hablar de su infancia, cada que Minato le preguntaba algo Naruto le daba largas y terminaba contándole de alguna travesura o de cómo Iruka siempre le invitaba a Ichiraku's claro que Minato se dio cuenta de ésto pero no presionaba a Naruto para que se los dijera, ya lo haría cuando estuviera listo, solo esperaba que algún día le tuviera la confianza suficiente para hablarle de su infancia y saber de una vez lo que todos se empeñaban por ocultarle. Él sabía que su infancia no debió ser fácil, su novia 'fue' un jinchuriki después de todo, y sabía que la vida de los jinchurikis no era nada sencilla, pero entonces que tan mala fue su vida? Por que si de algo estaba seguro es que Naruto no demostraba ningún trauma, era muy abierto con la gente y siempre sacaba lo mejor de las personas según lo que le han contado. No podía hacer mas que esperar, claro que el hablar de confianza siempre le hacía recordar que él mismo no había sido del todo sincero, después de todo no le ha podido decir a su hijo a la cara que él es su padre! El transcurso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido una vez que Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Por qué?- La cara de Naruto era pensativa y muy seria, la sangre de Minato se congeló y comenzó a palidecer, sus ojos abiertos como platos y una gota de sudor adornaba su frente _"No se refiere a Kyubi.. o si? Fue una buena causa, o lo fue en ese momento, y si me odia por kyubi? Lo último que querría es que alguien como yo fuera su padre, y si sospecha que soy su padre? Y qué si lo sabe? Me aceptará? Esta muy serio maldita sea... tranquilo Minato tal vez solo quiere saber cómo nacen los bebes... heh claro.."_ .

-¿'Por que'..qué?- Minato le preguntó después de que el chico no siguió. Estaba muy nervioso, tenía la palabra 'culpable' escrita en todo el rostro pero el menor no se dio cuenta de ello.. es más parecía apenas darse cuenta de que no terminó la pregunta.

-Oh si.. es que antes..cuándo me dijiste sobre el coma dijiste que te había sorprendido el lugar que escogí para ir después de.. despertar, ¿a qué te referías?- La decepción y el alivio era lo que ahora se veía en la cara del ex-Hokage. Y un poco de incredulidad, no recordaba haberle dicho eso, ni le dio importancia, pero se dio cuenta de que al parecer Naruto escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que él decía, como si se aferrara a cada palabra... pero no pensó mucho sobre eso, lo dejo estar.

-Claro, heh, me refería a que me sorprendía que fueras a Ichiraku's, bueno Tsunade-san me dijo que era tu lugar favorito- Le contestó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Ya lo creo que sí dattebayo!- contestó su sonrisa zorruna con otra igual. Pero al parecer esa respuesta no fue suficiente- Pero.. por qué es tan sorprendente?- La sonrisa de Minato regresó con más fuerza.

-Porque también es mi lugar favorito.- Minato mantenía su sonrisa firme, Naruto solo lo veía con estupefacción. Minato comenzó a reír en el momento en el que a Naruto le chillaron las tripas de hambre, pronto fue el turno de Naruto de reírse y de Yondaime de avergonzarse cuando también le chillaron a él.

-Ne Naruto?- Naruto dejo de burlarse y le presto atención a su ídolo- Ya eres libre... que te parece si te invito para celebrar?- No mencionó donde pero hasta alguien como Naruto fue capaz de deducirlo, pronto podías ver a dos rubios salir del hospital, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que te contagian. Muchos se alegraban de ver a Naruto salir del hospital y ver que estaba bien, también de ver que su amado Yondaime volvía a sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

-PsG-

Fuera de una ahora vacía habitación de hospital, una figura caminaba de regreso a su hogar.

-Heh, de tal palo tal astilla... baka's.- La figura se fue alejando, una mascara ANBU cubría su rostro, un tatuaje en espiral en su hombro izquierdo, una katana en su espalda y en la parte trasera de su uniforme un bordado de un abanico rojo y blanco. El emblema Uchiha.

-PsG-

_**SI y ahí esta! No diré nada más wuajajaja**_

_**Que tal? Muy emotivo? Muy predecible? Díganme que opinan! Solo les diré que lo bueno esta por comenzar ;)**_

_**Cambiando tema DIOOOOOOS quien de ustedes vio el nuevo capitulo del manga de Naruto(649)?! No puedo decirles nada para no spolearlos, pero enserio lo amé, volvió a salir alguién que había esperado ver por tanto tiempo... Pero no salió otro de mis favoritos :( tampoco diré quien *coff coffMinatocoff coff***_

_**Lo siento XD**_

_**En fin no tengo nada que decir, solo que tal vez me vuelva a desaparecer por un tiempo más, mis examenes se acercan 'Winter is coming' -GOT**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
